


Empty

by super_rainbow2021



Series: OC Stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multi, Original Story - Freeform, Vampire/Human Relationship, Vampire/Vampire Relationship, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_rainbow2021/pseuds/super_rainbow2021
Summary: SPLISH SPLASHThe rain dripped down her skin as she lay on the quickly dampening grass. She had no will to move. Her book bag was soaked, and the papers inside were probably ruined.But she didn’t care.Nothing mattered anymore.





	1. Empathy

**Author's Note:**

> Amiele was just your average, emo-goth senior at an average high school. But when she receives roses from a stranger, on her own kitchen table, does she dare meet up with him at the nearby cafe? She does, and she sees his mysteriousness first-hand. To trust, or not to trust?
> 
> ugh i wrote this summary like freshman year yuck. i promise it's better than it sounds. it's definitely not twilight.

[[Amiele](http://www.polyvore.com/emile_empty/set?id=173080637)]

 

She didn’t like to feel. Emotions of a human only got in the way of tasks, and goals.

She wished everyone else would understand. She hated how happy the people around her were. She could feel it inside her, trying to join the positive mood. She could taste the joy.

It was disgusting.

Everyone was living in a fool’s paradise of security and safety. No one worried about whether or not they would survive tomorrow.

Humans were truly, utterly, clueless.

 

                        *

 

She walked through the halls with emotionless grace. Everyone knew how much of a “smarty-pants” she was; she was pretty much top of the school.

On her way to Calculus, a girl with a preppy, popular aura to her, pushed by her and muttered, “Emo freak.”

The dark girl didn’t pay any attention. She simply flipped her multicolored hair that shone pastels and strutted on. She glanced around with her sapphire-blue eyes, seeing cliques and groups all around her. As she walked, her black boots clicked and clacked as the buckles jungled. Her black, ripped-with-fishnet-underneath skinny jeans fit snuggly, showing off her figure. Her top was a black T-shirt, with a top-heat-wearing skull as its decoration.

She was a black rose in a field of dandelions.

“Amiele, won’t you help me with today’s lesson?” the teacher asked as she stepped through the door.

“Of course.” Amiele dropped her floral shoulder bag on the table closest to the front of the classroom and sat gracefully in her chair.

This Calculus class was full of underclassmen, compared to Amiele. It was her senior year, and most of her day was consisted of free blocks. She spent this block helping out Mr. Reynolds with rowdy sophomores.

They started filing in. Amiele glared at all of them not with hate, but with empathy. Or, anti-empathy, since she didn’t want to feel what they were feeling.

Teenagers were weird. She was glad to be a semi-adult. 18 was almost-adulthood, right? Well, her birthday _was_ just a month away . . .

She snapped out of her thoughts and cursed herself for being distracted. She picked up the pages for the day’s lesson and class began.

 

                        *

 

Amiele walked home in the rain. She’d really hoped that it would stop before the end of the day, but it didn’t. She sighed. She couldn’t complain, anyway; she quite enjoyed the rainfall.

Lost in herself, yet still aware, she noticed an extra pair of footsteps behind her. She turned around.

There was no one.

Not a soul.

Not wanting to bother with such a trivial matter as this, she turned back around and continued her trek back home.

She arrived without another interruption.

 

                        *

 

The incident from the day before deemed itself as unimportant in Amiele’s mind. Today, however, was quite . . . interesting, to say the least.

She woke up to the smell of roses.

It confused her immensely, for she did not own any roses.

After showering and getting [dressed](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=173082555) in a dark blue T-shirt with a Heartless symbol++ and dark blue skinny jeans, she walked out of her room and into the kitchen. The house was, unsurprisingly, empty++.

There it was, on her dining room table.

A vase of seven black roses.

She was startled. She had been comparing herself to the rest of the world as a black rose. And now there were seven- a supposed lucky number.

Amiele sighed, after staring at the vase for almost five minutes.  It didn’t matter, she convinced herself.

Off to school she went.  
  
  



	2. Boredom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in case you haven't figured it out, the chapters are named by emotions or feelings. not all of them are gonna have the section in the beginning about Amiele's opinions on the feelings.

 

Amiele did not like to be bored. She did not like having nothing to do. Usually, she would finish her homework early, since she never had too much, and then she would play Kingdom Hearts. Boredom was an emotion she cared not to engage in. Boredom was … the bane of every human’s existence. Amiele detested humans, and wished to be nothing like the species, even if she was one.

Humans were truly, utterly clueless.

 

                        *

 

School went by just as it normally did, slowly and uneventful. Then, in her second-to-last lab of the day, her phone started buzzing. She was confused at first, since she never really talked to anyone- or gave anyone her number. Suspiciously, she headed to the bathroom.

“What,” she responded, not exactly in the mood for a prank call.

“Did you get my roses? I picked them out especially for you. They bring out the utter boredom in your eyes,” a voice said on the other side of the line.

Amiele blinked. Seriously. She had a stalker who knew her phone number. _‘Great,’_ she thought with such intense sarcasm she was sure anyone else would puke. “I did.” She decided to go along with whoever this was and not make too much of a commotion of it. Gee, guys were weird.

The voice continued. “Thats great. I bet you’re wondering who I am right now, right?”

Amiele could just feel her eyes rolling, maybe just mentally. She wasn’t exactly used to feeling all of these emotions- anger, annoyance, confusion, interest, being flattered… “Oh yes, just _dying_ to know.”

Laughter ensued from the other line. “Well, if you’d like to meet me, then you have to come to Common Grounds++. Maybe I’ll even buy you a drink...”

Common Grounds. That was just around the corner from her house. Still, meeting a guy and letting him buy her a drink?

Amiele decided she was indeed very much insane that day. “I’ll meet you there in say, 45 minutes?” she replied. The man on the other line agreed and Amiele ended her call. She glanced at the number he used, and briefly wondered if he had used his own phone or a disposable one. She sighed.

 _'Really, what_ am _I thinking?’_

 

                        *

 

She left the school then, since she only had another lab before she had to leave anyway. Walking home was fine, and only took her maybe 15 minutes, leaving plenty of time to meet whoever brought her roses. It took her some effort to wrap her head around the fact that someone actually wanted to bring her roses, let alone black ones.

She shouldered her bag off and onto the couch, most appropriately made of black leather. A sigh escaped her lips as she walked into the kitchen. The drawer next to the fridge was what she was after. Or, what was inside.

Her switchblade her father got for her on her 16th birthday.

Safety, she convinced herself.

She decided to [change](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=173083787), for whatever reason her girly mind told her to. Deciding to listen to it, she pulled out a black sweater, striped with white, and a new pair of black skinny jeans. Her boots sounded nice, so she put them on. She honestly had no clue why she wanted to look any different than how she already looked, but that was probably just the girly part of her human brain reminding her that she was indeed human, and the human brain created chemicals that made her feel funny.

Hormones. She could do away with those and not even care.

She took one final look around the house, made sure her wallet was in her pocket, and locked all of the doors, setting out for Common Grounds. The walk was fairly short, leaving her a few minutes to herself before the scheduled meeting time.

When she walked through the scarcely decorated door, she took a good look around and noticed that, for some reason, there was only one other person in the normally busy café, besides the owner and employees.

' _What,’_ she thought, _‘Did he buy out the entire café just for our meeting? What a show-off...’_ But secretly, she was a little impressed, and embarrassed. Damn that emotional part of her.

The employees at the counter noticed she was just standing there, and offered her a drink. Tentatively, she walked over and accepted the dark hot chocolate- her favorite, strangely. “That man over there said it was your favorite. On the house, so don’t worry about it,” the girl behind the counter said, noticing she was getting out her wallet, which she always kept on her.

 _'On the house . . . right, he_ must _have rented the cafe for our meeting.’_

She slowly turned and walked over to where the mystery man was waiting for her, hot chocolate in hand. As she approached, he got up and pulled her chair out for her, earning an ‘Awwww’ from the girls behind the counter.

“What a gentleman,” the brunette said, making the blonde giggle more. Amiele mentally rolled her eyes at them, and took her seat. _‘A gentleman indeed,’_ she thought sarcastically. She sat down and nodded a thanks to him, and he took his place directly across from her. She got a good look at him now, pale skin but not too pale, silver-blue eyes that rivaled the prettiest jewelry, and the warmest chocolate-brown hair that looked just like her drink.

“You look beautiful, just like the first time I saw you.” he said. ' _Yeah you too. Wait, what?’_

Amiele mentally shook herself, and glared at the man, not showing the feelings connected to her previous thoughts.

“And when might that have been, yesterday as you were stalking me on my way home?” Amiele asked, earning some ‘Oooh!’s and a ‘Burn!’ She smirked to herself in her head, feeling like she earned a one-up on her stalker.

All he did was laugh. Amiele sipped her hot chocolate and he pulled a folder out from his backpack. She nearly spit out the hot liquid as she realized that that was her school file.

“Says here that you don’t have many classes because you’ve already proven that you know all of what most teachers have to offer. That must of been one hell of a pain to get out of them, but still very impressive.” he said, and she grabbed the folder, only to find it empty, save for the file stating that she had tested out of her classes.

Amiele peered up at the man through her bangs. Just who was he? And why was he so interested in her?

“I know this all seems suspicious, me sending you roses and calling you and now meeting you here . . .” Before he went on, he looked around the café to make sure the employees weren’t just standing there watching them like they were. “But I just didn’t know how to approach you without seeming any less of a creeper.”

Amiele sat there flabbergasted. “You couldn’t have just walked up to me and, oh I don’t know, _talked to me_?” Thinking back, however, she had not seen this man at her school, which gave her new reasons not to trust him.

“I know you don’t trust me, and you probably think that I’m a creeper,” he said. _‘No, whatever gave you that idea?’_ “But, I was hoping that you would hear me out.”

Amiele sighed and nodded, deciding to hear this guy out.

“My name is Basil, and I am not a stalker.” He said, and  she rolled her eyes. Again.

“Basil? Is that your real name or just something you tell girls to get them to like you?” Amiele asked, getting snarky again.

Basil sighed. “Why do you hate me so much even though we’ve only just met? What do I have to do to show you I’m not bad?” he asked in desperation.

Amiele blinked. Sure, this guy seemed sincere, but did she dare? Everyone she’d trusted in the past betrayed her and left her. Who’s to say this guy won’t do the same?

Truly, a human’s boredom strikes such interesting questions.

 

 


	3. Disgust

 

There were many things that disgusted Amiele, whether it be involved with food, animals, or humans. She couldn’t stand a hypocrite. Someone who was unsure of their own actions should not determine whether or not those made by other people were right or wrong.

They had no right to play God.

Things like this made Amiele’s blood boil, no matter how much she didn’t want to feel emotions. The humans she interacted with had no idea just how they made her feel.

Humans were truly, utterly, clueless.

 

                        *

 

“You know, it’d be best to drink that slowly. You don’t want to burn your tongue!”

Yes, here she was once again, at the café with Basil, this time not bought-out. It must have been the third time this week, and already a month had passed since the two met. [Amiele ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=173086232)couldn’t deny that she enjoyed her time with Basil, but she still wouldn’t admit it. She liked to give him a hard time.

“Yes, Basil, we wouldn’t want my precious tongue to hurt now would we?” Her sarcasm was playful, very unlike Amiele. Basil sent her a playful glare and she merely looked through her lashes and sipped her drink. She set the drink down and checked her watch. It was nearly six-thirty, and she had a huge Calculus test tomorrow. “Basil,” she said, getting the boy’s attention. She hesitated, for the question she was to ask was serious. “What interested you so much that you had to come and find me?”

Basil stopped in his merry attitude and frowned. His eyes shifted among the room. “Why don’t I walk you home and we can talk about that?”

Amiele deemed it fine, but she wondered. What was so serious about his tone that made her nerves unsettled? They left the café with their drinks, Amiele her hot chocolate and Basil his chai tea. The walk to Amiele’s house was eerily silent, and Basil held his face of seriousness the entire time. Amiele was starting to get anxious. Had she upset him? No, there was no way such a simple question could cause this effect. So then, what?

She didn’t realize they were at her apartment until Basil had tapped her on her shoulder, asking her to unlock the door. She did, and they entered. Basil took the long couch and Amiele sat on the end, turning so she could look at him. So many questions filled her head, but she willed them away. Basil probably has reasons to be acting this way, she convinced herself. However, there was always this nagging in the back of her head, reminding her of the first time Basil talked to her, on her phone at school. She shouldn’t trust him, yet she does.

Basil took his eyes off the coffee table he’d been staring at so intently and shifted his target to Amiele. She almost flinched; those metallic blue eyes of his seemed almost silver now. “Amiele, the reason I sought you out was because … well …,” his eyes shifted again but he kept his focus on her, “I thought you might be able to help me out.”

She nodded, “With what?”

Basil seemed to be having a hard time talking about it. It seemed as if he could only say certain things. “I’m not exactly … sure if I should be asking this of you, but you seem like you could figure things out that I can’t.”

She nodded again, this time much slower. He needed her to figure something out. She would do what she could … if she knew what it was he was even asking of her. “And what exactly do you need me to figure out?”

Basil sighed- well, more like huffed. “My … family is sick, and I have no idea what to do.” He looked into her eyes pleadingly. “Please, you can find things normal people like me can’t.”

Amiele looked at him, really looked at him, like she was seeing him for the first time. She tried to use her more logical mind instead of her emotional one Basil had brought out of her. “Basil,” she said. Her voice held a tone of urgency, if only to get his attention more. He looked at her, focused. “I know you’re hiding something.” When she said this, Basil seemed mildly concerned if not frightened. “I don’t know of you just can’t say it or you’re trying to protect someone, but I need to understand the full scope of this.”

Basil seemed a little dazed, but then nodded, saying, “Sure, sure.” He hesitated, though. Worried? Maybe. He got up and walked into the kitchen, where there was a notepad and a pen. He picked it up, but then looked as if in pain. He struggled to write something. Amiele stood up and walked over to him just in time to see the last letter.

VAMPIRES ARE REAL

Amiele sucked in a breath. No, he was pulling her leg, like always. So then, why was he grimacing like his skin was burning?

Because it actually was.

Amiele could see his dark sleeve singing and hurried to cut it off. She still kept her switchblade with her- lucky. After the cloth was cut off, Basil sighed in relief. On his arm was a tattoo that looked like a snake, the ink nearly the same metallic color of his eyes. It shone brightly before dimming again and turning a normal white. Weird. She looked at Basil’s face, still contorted in pain but much less so now. His eyes were squeezed, but then he opened them.

They were pure white.

Oh, the ideas that swam through her head. She knew humans disgusted her, but what was this feeling that there was something much worse?

  
  
  



	4. Frustration

Oh, there were many things that frustrated Amiele, even if she didn’t show it. If someone lied to her, it infuriated her that they had thought she couldn’t understand or handle whatever it was they wanted to say. Her parents had given so much tension to their home that Amiele was happy when they divorced and she got her own house.

It also frustrated her when people she thought she could trust completely disregarded everything they’d told her.

No one would ever understand how hurt and angry she felt after being betrayed like that.

Humans were truly, utterly, clueless.

 

                        *

 

She stared at Basil for an unknown time. Those pure white eyes stared into her soul disturbingly before returning to their normal silver-blue. Her heart was racing and what had just happened made no sense. She continued to stutter and look around, not really knowing what to say.

Basil sighed. “I’m really sorry about that. But it’s hard to tell you anything without you … becoming one of … us.” It was hard for Basil to say anything as well.

She did a double take. “I need to become a vampire?! Like you?!” Basil, trying to seem aloof, shrugged and nodded. “That’s crazy!” She looked around and sat in one of the leather bar stools at the island. “Basil … This is crazy,” she said, softer.

The man grimaced. “I know, I’m sorry. But, I really need you to-”

“I need to think about this,” Amiele interrupted. Basil blinked. When he tried to speak again, she said, “This is a lot you’re asking me. I need some time to think about it. I really want to help you, Basil, but …” She trailed off. Basil nodded in understanding. He hugged her, then left.

“I’ll come by tomorrow, if that’s alright.” Amiele nodded, and the door shut, leaving her alone once more. It took her a few minutes to shake off what had just happened, but when she did, she went up to her room. School was tomorrow, and she needed to get all of her notes together. Finals week was a bitch.

 

                        *

 

Amiele took all of her finals in one day, and attended the senior awards ceremony that afternoon. When they were released, she walked outside, only to find it was raining heavily. She walked home, not caring she was getting wet, not caring that her ‘Student of the Year’ plaque was getting ruined. She didn’t care. She walked home with her bookbag nearly falling off of her shoulders. As she was nearing her apartment, she tripped and fell into the grass. Amiele turned over and tried to get up, but faltered. The rain dripped down her skin as she lay on the quickly dampening grass. She had no will to move. Her book bag was soaked, and the papers inside were probably ruined.

But she didn’t care.

Nothing mattered anymore.

She realized what she had to do now.

She got up from the grass, picking up her bag, and walked inside her home. Her clothes were dripping, so she climbed upstairs and took a shower. She didn’t want to wear any heavy clothing, so she settled on a [tank top and skinny jeans](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=173256776), keeping her hair in a messy braid. She sat on the couch.

“Vampires are real. Basil is a vampire. I need to become a vampire to scope the situation. He said that his ‘family’ was sick, so maybe there’s something wrong with the vampires? Intriguing indeed,” Amiele mused to herself. She’d read books about vampires before, like the Bloodlines and Morganville series’ [and was ecstatic when Common Grounds opened up], but she had assumed vampires were still fictional. That was obviously not true. Basil said the vampires were sick, so maybe it was a problem similar to that in Morganville, that the vampires are all dying slowly and turning a vampire took more effort than drinking blood.

Still in her musings, she did not hear the constant knocking at her door. When it opened was when she heard it. She looked up just as Basil entered, and watched him close the door in silence. He strode over to her, sitting beside her on the couch. She saw the hardened look on his face and hers hardened to match.

“Basil,” Amiele said, “I’ve made my decision.”

Basil, who had opened his mouth to, no doubt, persuade her, sat with it still open for a moment before shaking his head and smiling a little. “You have?”

Amiele nodded. “You need me to help. And I will.”

Basil’s smile widened. He hugged Amiele, startling her completely, before he sank back into the couch. The full scope of the situation finally grasped him, and his smile dropped in a heartbeat. It had been a while since he turned anybody, and he didn’t want to hurt Amiele, his best friend. He took a deep breath. “It’s been a while, and I can’t do much about the after effects, but I promise you that it won’t take long.”

Basil stood, and Amiele made to follow suit, but he lay his hands on her arms. She lay back against the couch, and Basil loomed over her. He set a knee on the left side of her and leaned closer to her, until his breath hit her neck. Amiele had a sudden wave of anticipation, and she shivered. Basil’s right hand left her arm and placed itself onto the right side of her neck. Amiele tried to keep her breathing steady. She closed her eyes, just in time to hear Basil say, “It won’t hurt, but you can’t move.”

And then he bit.

It was like a rush of euphoria. Every good feeling Amiele had ever experienced suddenly washed over her in just a few moments. She tried to gasp, but her throat was closed up. Her eyes had snapped open and her mouth was stuck in an ‘o’ shape. She could feel Basil chuckling slightly at her reaction. Then, another feeling hit Amiele. Pleasure. It was all she could do not to arch her back. That, and the hand on her neck was back on her arm, keeping her down.

All of the emotion running berserk inside of her was overwhelming. It filled her brain and made her see white. Then, all she saw was black. She had been turned.

Basil sighed as he pushed off the couch. There was next to no blood dripping from Amiele’s neck, but he almost wished there was. It was the best he’d ever tasted. He felt bad, disgusted with himself even,  for thinking it, but he was a vampire. His uncle had tried telling him that humans and vampires could never get along. To be honest, a vampire and a human couldn’t even live together for a month, not with the human female’s monthly routine of bleeding.

But Basil didn’t listen. He didn’t care. Amiele was the brightest thing in his afterlife at this point, and he wasn’t about to just let her go. Mingling with the other humans for the first time in nearly a hundred years was interesting, to say the least, but he finally understood why Amiele felt like she did.

Humans were … _truly_ … _utterly_ … _clueless_.


	5. Confusion

There were many things that confused Amiele. Many of them were scientific, such as why certain elements reacted the way they did with others. Other things were social; why was it acceptable to look one way and not another? Why were girls supposed to be pretty and delicate while men strong and emotionless? More importantly, why didn’t more people challenge society’s views?

Humans were truly, utterly clueless.

 

*

 

How long had it been? Basil lost interest in keeping time. After he turned Amiele, he packed all of her things into his spare suitcase, then put both her and her possessions into his black Dodge Challenger. Basil drove from Seattle to Helena, Washington to Montana. It was a long drive, and he was very lonely without Amiele being conscious. It got really hectic when there was a traffic jam on the bridge over the lake Coeur d’Alene. After a lifetime, it seemed, Basil arrived at his family home. He took Amiele out and asked his butler to carry the suitcase to the spare bedroom next to his.

Basil wasn’t worried how Amiele’s health would be after she awoke. He was more concerned with how she would react to being where she was, in a posh room. More than likely, his mother would be all over him, questioning why  a strange girl had suddenly appeared in her estate or why he’d been gone for longer than he told her he’d be.

Like all mothers, Mrs. Sunzette was protective and, at times, nagging. However, it would all be worth it once Amiele woke up.

 

*

 

The world was dull, and Amiele was groggy. She felt like she’d been sleeping for days. She also felt quite held down, as if her body was made of lead. Amiele groaned and rolled over, with much effort. She hugged the leather pillow she was laying on and pulled the comfy comforter closer. She snug deeply back into sleep before hesitating. Her blanket was not this soft, and the only leather piece of ‘furniture’ she owned was her couch. She lolled her head back and forth, trying to force herself to wake up. Amiele’s eyes opened slowly, the pale periwinkle wallpaper coming into focus. There was a mirror located directly in front of the four-poster, and in it she could see herself, her hair blending in with the room but her black makeup and clothing striking remarkably.

“Where am I?” she wondered aloud before she could stop herself. To her left she heard movement, and before she looked over a mass of dark purple bounded in her face. She gave a squeak the same time the blob did, and the mass backed away to reveal itself as a young girl, perhaps 12 or so. Even more confused, Amiele opened her mouth to question why this girl was in the same room as her, then to question what room she was even in.

“You’re awake!” the girl said. Her voice wasn’t annoying like many children’s, but actually reminded Amiele of her own mother’s, younger of course.

“Uhm,” Amiele started.

“I’ll go get Mother!” the girl said as she bounded off the chair she was balancing on and dashing out the door to the right. Amiele stared after her for a short while before shaking her head, thinking that children would always be children, no matter how grown-up they sound.

Amiele pushed the blanket further off of her before she remembered what had transpired before she fell unconscious. She had complied to Basil’s request and had him turn her into a vampire, like him. She briefly wondered where he was before the same girl from before bounded back into the room, followed by an older woman, who Amiele registered as the girl’s mother. They shared the same chocolaty-brown hair Basil had, as well as the pale eyes. Must run in the family, she guessed.

“Emily, right?” the woman asked, a tight smile on her face.

“Uh, no, it’s Amiele,” the semi-adult corrected.

“Yes, well, _anyways_ , my little Cassia came and told me you’d awoken. My name is Lovage, so _lovely_ to meet you. Basil’s told me many things about you, and I am looking _forward_ to your stay here at the mansion. Now, Golpar, my husband, won’t be here until later, but you _must_ come down and eat dinner with us at seven.” Lovage’s thin smile did not leave at all during her introduction, which worried Amiele more than it should have. She panicked for a moment; were vampires more susceptible to emotions than humans were? Were vampires just not as good as hiding them? She noticed Basil’s mother was still standing beside her, so she cleared her throat to speak.

“That does sound lovely, Mrs. Lovage, however I would most certainly love a shower before I do anything.” Amiele was almost afraid to deny this woman’s request, though she had no inkling of the time. The curtains looked like they were opaque, so she couldn’t look out the window. Lovage smirked a little before nodding.

“Of course. Cassia will show you to the bathroom closest to this room, which will be your room for the time you are here. Cassia.” The girl was sitting in the chair again, playing with the blanket. She looked up sharply when her name was called. “Please show Emily to the bathroom.” Lovage turned to leave, but before she did Amiele could swear she saw her flash her fangs. This startled her enough not to correct the woman on her name. Cassie appeared to her right once Lovage exited the doorway.

“Come on Amiele, let’s go!” Amiele thought, _at least the kid got my name right_. She thrust the blanket completely off of her body and swung her legs over the side of the plush bed. She was a little wobbly when she first got up, but after a few steps it was as if Amiele had been walking to class, complete routine. She followed Cassia only a few feet down the hall, but it gave Amiele insight on the house’s layout. It was huge, and no doubt beautiful. She actually stopped a moment to admire the black chandelier before Cassia tugged on her pant leg. Amiele thanked the girl before entering, only to do more admiring. The bathroom was also gorgeous: it had the same pale wallpaper, with light pink roses trailing across the same pink trimming. It almost felt like home, if only Lovage weren’t so disapproving of her. Starting from the door, the sink was a nice white with a marble top; the toilet cover was soft like leather, but only just, and was also purple; the shower wasn’t the smallest she’d seen, but it rivaled a box-shower (no wonder Lovage wanted this to be her bathroom), with a pink curtain covered in purple roses and trim. There wasn’t anything that felt wrong with the bathroom itself, so Amiele shrugged and turned the water on, amazed by how fast it got warm.

This would be a nice, long shower.

 

*

 

Not long after, a scream could be heard from the bathroom. Basil, who was sitting in his room only a few doors down, immediately put out the cigarette he was smoking and ran out of his room, trying to find out who was screaming. He thought it was Amiele, and thanks to his sensitive hearing and great memory, he deduced the pitch matched Amiele’s. He made to walk further, but stopped when his mother appeared out of nowhere.

“First you bring a strange girl into my mansion, telling me she’s recovering from a turn, then you let her stay in my guest room! Now, she’s screaming because you didn’t tell her about the changes!” It was true. In his haste, Basil had forgotten to mention the side effects of turning into a vampire. Those born into the race were not affected, they simply kept the same hair and eye colors as the mother. For instance, the father could have flaming red hair and the mother dark brown, but the children would only take after the mother’s looks (not that that example has anything to do with the situation here).

Back with Amiele, it was like a disaster. Only a few moments ago her hair had been the pretty pastels she’d dyed it! Now, her hair was black, with light purple ends. Her eyes had also changed. Instead of their normal color, they had changed to an electric blue. Amiele held her face as she stared into the mirror. She’d turned the water off to brush her hair, but what she found was … shocking, upsetting, and simply not what she expected to happen.

There was a knock at the door, in which Amiele stopped in her horror and opened a crack. It was Lovage. “I’ve placed some clothes for you on the chair next to your bed, _darling_. Here is a bathrobe for you,” she said, handing her a fluffy, grass-green bathrobe. As much as the two had in common, Amiele couldn’t figure out why Lovage hated her so much. And she could tell she hated her; the _darling_ was so obviously forced, as was much of her initial spiel. Amiele took the fluffy monstrosity and thanked Basil’s mother, forcing a smile. Immediately afterwards, Basil came running up to the door. Amiele still had all her clothes on, save her accessories.

“Basil, I-” Amiele started.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t tell you about the side effects of turning you. You agreed so suddenly and I got carried away. Uhm, so, as you can already see-”

“Wait,” Amiele interrupted Basil, “are you taking time now, right before my shower, to hurriedly explain the effects?!” Amiele couldn’t believe it. “You’re just like my dad!”

“Now, wait-” Basil didn’t get to finish, once again.

“Obviously my physical traits change. I can see that for myself. You know what else I can see? The fact that I can’t keep my emotions under wraps. I don’t like expressing myself this much.”

“I understand Amiele, but trust me. The other changes you’ll see I’m sure you’ll like. Most of this is just temporary!” Basil certainly threw Amiele for a loop there. Sure, she was relieved, but she wondered what changes were not permanent? “The physical traits, i.e. your hair and eyes, will stay as they are now,” at this, Amiele huffed and crossed her arms, “However, your emotions will only run wild for a short time. Your body is just trying to decipher all these new chemicals entering into your bloodstream. After the chemicals settle, you’ll be just like you were before, with our vampire clan’s special powers.”

Amiele knew she would have to have Basil explain in more detail, but later. She really wanted to shower. “Basil. I’m going to shower.” At Basil’s nod, she closed the door and leaned on it, letting out a slow breath. This was a lot to take in at once. A shower would help.

One of the good outcomes of this turn of events was that she hopefully wouldn’t have to deal with humans. Better yet, she wouldn’t even have to go up to them for blood. Was there something similar to Morganville’s blood bank? Perhaps. Hopefully this confusion would be sorted out soon.


	6. Ridicule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah the first one without the intro. i'm halfway through chapter seven, and have a general idea of where this is going, but suggestions are always welcome. however, writer's block has a strong hold on this story.

The shower was nice and warm, just like Amiele expected. In fact, a small smile stayed on her face the entire shower. Basil seemed to have packed all of her things, then placed them here in this bathroom. Her Dove cucumber body wash was here, her color-treatment shampoo, which she guessed she didn’t need anymore, and her rosemary and mint conditioner. It was nice. She stepped out, dried herself with one of the white towels sitting on the rack above the toilet, then put on the bathrobe. All of the colors of the bathroom matched nicely, and, and it was either this or Amiele was going crazy, they were the same shades of her pastel hair she had. Weird.

Getting another towel to wring her hair, she did just that before putting up into a twist, then opened the door. A cold chill swept over as she left the warm bathroom, but it was welcomed. The trek back to her room was short, and then she entered into the familiar purple wallpapered room. She almost didn’t see the chair because the blanket was piled up into a ball. Walking around the bed, she made to take off the bathrobe to get dressed when another shock came her way. On the chair lay a floor-length black dress, with gloves and an intricate choker lying to its side. On the floor was a pair of scarily-heeled boots, ones Amiele wouldn’t dare wear in her spare time.

“Oh good, you’re finished!” Amiele heard behind her.

 _Oh god._ She turned and yes, there was Lovage, with her thin, forced smile. “You must wear that, so don’t give me that defiant look. You live in a house of nobility, so you much look the part, at least. Once you're dressed, I will have a makeup artist come in and make you look not to atrocious. Ta-ta!” Leaving, her dress dragged behind her, the first time Amiele had even bothered to pay attention to her looks.

In her irritation, Amiele almost didn’t put the dress on. The more she looked at it, however, the more she appreciated its beauty. Sighing, she slipped of the green fluff ball and slipped into the dress. It fit nice, almost as if it had come out of her own closet. The choker was next, and it was absolutely beautiful. The gloves were black with gold accents, matching the choker. The boots were still scary, so Amiele sat down to put them on. Amiele was about average height for a female, so these gave her at least an extra four inches, making her near six feet. She didn’t know how tall Basil was, but she had to be nearly his height now.

Amiele didn’t notice it before, but there was a bell sitting on the table. Surely it was to call for the makeup artist. She rang, and no sooner had she put it down that a mousy little maid came knocking on her door. Amiele bid her to enter, and she did. Her messy light brown hair was pulled up into a small bun, and her green eyes darted constantly around the room. Amiele noticed something different about the atmosphere immediately after the maid entered the room. It made her senses heightened, it made her on edge, and she didn’t know why. As the maid walked closer the change in atmosphere became more apparent. It was her, the maid. The maid was human. Amiele was a vampire.

Before she knew what she was doing, Amiele’s hands clamped strongly around the mousy girl’s neck, not caring about the screams beginning to erupt from her throat. “Shh,” Amiele said, her eyes glowing red, “it makes things worse.” And with that, she plunged, with absolutely no warning whatsoever. The maid did scream, but the door was closed, so the sound was muffled by it and the hand that had suddenly clamped over her mouth. Amiele drank and drained until there was nothing left in the vein, or in the main blood flow. She’d killed a human, a _someone_. Somehow, that didn’t affect her. As she let the body fall to the floor, Amiele moving it so no blood would get on her bed, the door opened. There was no longer a twinge in the air, so Amiele’s eyes turned back to their striking blue. A sigh left her mouth and she felt much better.

In the doorway stood Lovage again, this time with another maid. “I had a feeling you needed a pick-me-up, so I sent you the clumsiest maid we had. She’s already set the kitchen ablaze today, so losing her is not that upsetting.” That smile was back, the cruel, ‘why are you in my house you peasant’, forced smile. Amiele dropped her respectful act she’d used before. She felt powerful, and while she knew that, with Lovage’s experience and age, she was no match for the woman. A girl could dream.

Amiele knew immediately that Lovage had brought a vampire maid. One who looked like she’d been here a long time, though still young. Her hair rivaled the wallpaper, and was plaited. Her eyes were the same blue as Amiele’s, which was a bit unsettling. The maid sat Amiele down as Lovage left, probably to get another maid to cook dinner. Her phone, which sat on the bed, read 5 pm sharp, so it would take a hustle if Lovage wanted the dinner she wanted. This maid was skilled, that’s for sure. If she’d been a human, Amiele wondered if she worked at a beauty salon. It seemed likely. After she was done, Amiele stood and looked in the giant mirror on the wall. She looked … [amazing](http://www.polyvore.com/waking_up_after_basil_is/set?id=173264828).

The blood, phenomenally, had disappeared. The maid told her that vampire clothing had certain properties that repelled human blood. Amiele was impressed. Her clothes were soaked in science. Nice.

“Mistress, I am now your personal maid. Please, allow me to lead you downstairs.” Amiele’s previous panic about walking in these monstrous shoes was now non existent. Amiele nodded, a subtle smirk on her face.

Amiele walked out of her room, her hand in the crook of Adelaide’s arm. She made to go downstairs, but she looked down the hall. She could see smoke coming out of one of the rooms. Intrigued, she gestured for the maid to lead her down the hall.

“That is Master Basil’s room. He normally does not like people entering without his consent. However, because you are the one he turned, you have a connection with him. I will lead you there.” Adelaide was very polite, and even she suited a smirk, like she knew something Amiele didn’t. It was completely plausible, of course. Amiele could smell a lot of things in his room, some good smells: popcorn, incense, and the same Axe she used. However, there were also weird smells she could not figure out yet: something musty, the smoke (she couldn’t interpret what was causing it, since it wasn’t the incense), and some kind of mold.

Amiele’s eyes narrowed. She pulled away from Adelaide to march up to the closed door, knocking fiercely. “What?!” she heard from Basil. She assumed he thought it was his mother.

“Amiele, Basil. Can I see you?” Amiele said sweetly. She hadn’t grasped the full extent of her powers, but she figured this sweet talk was part of it, and not her own doing. Hopefully.

Basil opened the door, looking rather irritated. He was holding a cat, which looked pitiful. Amiele’s eyes went straight to it.

“Oh, the poor thing. Wherever did you find him?”

“Well, he was rooting around in the garbage down the block, over near the servants’ quarters. He was so small and starved. I actually found him a few days ago, and have been trying to nurse him back to health; that’s why I have all the incense burning. It’s a special kind to help nerves. He’s so cute, but I know mother won’t approve of him. So, let’s just keep this under wraps for now, okay?” He was talking in that sweet voice Amiele had just used, and was winking. Amiele smiled and rolled her eyes.

“That’s just like you. Oh, I also smelled mold?” Her confusion was back.

“Mol-” he cut himself off, remembering, it seemed. “Oh yes! I’m conducting a test on what kinds of mold can grow on a cat’s fur if allowed. Don’t worry, I just plucked a few hairs from this rascal to perform the test.” He was smiling the entire time, proud of himself it seemed. He looked back to Amiele, only to find her staring with ridicule.

“You’re smoking? You’re a biologist, don’t you know how bad those are for you?”

“Luckily, our clan of vampires cannot contract any form of cancer. Any illness that a normal human, or vampire, could be diagnosed with cannot be found in our bloodstreams.” He smirked smugly. Amiele just glared. _He does know that I told him my father’s stepson died from lung cancer, right? Idiot._

Amiele hid her sigh, and let Adelaide lead her out of the room. “I’m going downstairs to receive more ridicule and hated stares from your mother. Are you going to take care of the cat or come defend me?”

Basil acted as if he were going to contemplate, earning a smack from both Amiele and Adelaide. They all smiled at each other before Basil agreed to go with them. He knew how harsh his mother could be to his guests, and in Amiele’s care, she wasn’t leaving.

Also, no, Amiele was still not as tall as Basil. He must be at least six and a half feet tall. Damn it.

**Author's Note:**

> ++[1] - Amiele plays Kingdom Hearts, and is in love with the game [as much 'in love' as our emotionless protagonist can be.]  
> ++[2] - Her parents divorced the year before. Since she is an only child, and 18, she got to pick out a house to rent. Well, both of her parents gave her some funds, so she actually owns the house and does not have to pay rent. 


End file.
